comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S5 EP 03 A Life Spent)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM : Jemma is attending to Kasius in the upper levels of the Lighthouse when his guest arrives. He is a representative of Lady Basha, who remains on her own ship, though she is looking forward to the ceremony. Kasius receives some bad news about the ceremony and begins throwing a tantrum. He receives some more news from Sinara that calms him and tells Jemma she has a chance to solve their problem. Grill puts Coulson, Yo-Yo, and Mack to work. Grill zaps Yo-Yo using her metric. Mack tries to go after him, but his metric magnetizes at the doorway. Daisy and Deke are searching for the others. Daisy insists that she didn’t destroy the Earth. Deke tries to explain the multiverse to her and she just slaps him. Deke discovers that there’s been a renewal and realize the others must be hiding. Grill tells Tess that she owes him a double haul. She takes May, Coulson, and Mack with her out on a trawler run. Sinara deactivates the device that block’s Jemma’s hearing. She’s led to a room with a young girl who appears to be struggling with pain. She’s left alone with the girl, named Abby, who has seizures. Simmons tries to touch her but her hand passes through her. Abby reveals she’s an Inhuman and she doesn’t know what will happen to her if she isn’t ready for the ceremony. Daisy hangs outside of Grill’s workhouse and Yo-Yo fills her in on what’s happened. She says she has to stay behind and try to get the Kree device she stole, which Grill now has. Coulson believes Virgil was doing recon on what’s left of Earth. He kept visiting a section labeled 616 in his notes. They plan to visit it, but Grill’s enforcer arrives and announces that he’s going out with them. Abby explains her powers to Jemma. She can control her molecular density, becomes intangible or super solid. Sometimes she becomes stuck and can only turn it off by turning on her blocker device. She says she needs to perform at the ceremony or her family will be punished. Simmons says she’ll help her. Mack is keeping the enforcer distracted. Coulon tells May he believes this may their last shot. Grill keeps getting alerts on monitor telling him Yo-Yo is gone, but he keeps seeing her standing there working. He believes her metric is on the fritz and pulls it out. She uses her super speed in that moment to run into Grill’s office, take the Kree device and pass it off to Daisy without Grill realizing she was gone. Tess says the enforcer hasn’t realized they’re off course yet. They approach the remnants of Earth. Tess pulls out Virgil’s mini-globe, which she believed was just a superstitious nick nack. Coulson opens it up to discover a knob that goes to a radio device and realizes Virgil was talking to someone. Just then, Grill’s enforcer catches them and activates their metrics. May purposely runs the ship into a meteor, causing the enforcer to lose his balance. Mack arrives and knocks him out. Tess is horrified. She says they’ll be killed for assaulting a superior. Jemma continues to work with Abby. She walks her through the science of her powers to try to help her grasp her powers, comparing her body to a field of stars. Abby gains some control and manages to phase through a glass pitcher. She can’t hold it for long and becomes solid and shatters the glass. Just then Kasius arrives and gathers Abby for the ceremony. Deke finds Daisy with the Kree device. He does not want her to go “storming the castle.” He wants to play a longer game and get her in with an invitation, but Daisy isn’t going to let Simmons wait that long. The team in the trawler scans the section of Earth they were looking for, but at first, find nothing. Tess believes they should kill the enforcer and pass it off as an accident. They then pick up a transmission that is bouncing off of 616 from the surface of Earth. The Lady Basha arrives for the ceremony. Kasius's party, including Jemma, watch from a balcony overlooking a small arena as Abby and a large, fierce-looking warrior supplied by Lady Basha enter. The warrior attacks Abby, tossing her around the arena as she flails helplessly. Daisy enters some kind of nursery where human workers are tending to plants. Abby tries to use her powers but struggles against a seizure. Jemma whispers "Just think of the stars." Abby stands up and closes her eyes. The warrior punches her in the chest and the bones in his hand and arm shatter. The warrior grabs her by the neck. She phases into his chest and the solidifies and pulls her bloody arm back out. The warrior falls dead. Tess and Mack argue over what to do about the enforcer. Mack insists on living by SHIELD's code. The enforcer cuts the fuel line and they start losing fuel fast. An exchange takes place and Abby leaves with Lady Basha, sold away. Daisy sneaks into an elevator, but she's discovered by two Kree. She takes both of them and another out. Grill reprimands Coulson's team. Tess offers herself up as the only mutineer. However, Yo-Yo tells Grill that his enforcer stole a gun. Grill finds one on him. Grill is going to report it himself. Daisy quakes through a ceiling and into Kasius's quarters. She's incapacitated by gas. Deke warned Kasius that Daisy was coming and literally sold her out. Kasius wants to know how Quake, Destroyer of Worlds is there now. Later, Coulson wakes up in his bed and opens the window. Its the same scene from the season 4 finale, but it continues as Coulson leaves and joins the rest of his crew. They're trying to connect to the transmission. They're looking for the "delegation," which must be Coulson and his crew. Tess tells them nothing can survive on the surface. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Skye Category:Agent Jemma Simmons Category:Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie Category:Elena Rodriguez (Yo-Yo) Category:Kasius (Kree) Category:Deke Category:Tess Category:Sinara (Kree) Category:Flint (NuHumans)